The rotary sprinkling from the shower will exert a sideway force to the user's body, so it is more gentle than the vertical sprinkling and has massage function. Furthermore, the shower area of the rotary-sprinkling shower is larger than non-rotary sprinkling shower. Therefore, the rotary-sprinkling shower is more and more popular.
Chinese patent with application number 200520057606.5 discloses a rotary-sprinkling shower, the main principle of said shower is to apply an inclined hole of an inclined water body to generate sideway water streams, and to drive the impeller to rotate, then said impeller drives the impeller sleeve to rotate by an eccentric shaft, then said impeller sleeve revolves around the central axis of the impeller whose rotating radius is the distance between the eccentric cam axis and the impeller central axis, the impeller sleeve does not rotate itself and connected with the top of each water outlet nozzle by sphere surface adaption, each water outlet nozzle is installed in the stepped hole of the front cover, thus the impeller sleeve can drive the water outlet end of the lower position of the each water outlet nozzle swing and rotate, and the water outflow of each water outlet nozzle will rotate to form trumpet-shaped outflow. However, said shower has such shortages: firstly, the rotating area of the rotating outflow of each water outlet nozzle is too narrow, so the expected bath effects can not be realized; secondly, the number of water outlet nozzles is restricted, since if there needs a plurality of water outlet nozzles, the structure of the shower will be too complex, thus it will be difficult for both assembly and manufacture.
Chinese patent with application number 200420070842.6 discloses a shower which can generate rotary sprinkling, its main principle is to install a rotary member on the water outflow body of each water outlet nozzle, said rotary member comprises an impeller and a rotor, said impeller has a water flow conducting board, said rotor has a water outlet nozzle, firstly the water stream strikes the water flow conducting board and drives the impeller rotate, then the impeller will drive the rotor rotate together, finally the water outflow from the water outlet nozzle of the rotor forms the rotary sprinkling. The shortages of said solution is: it is difficult to control the rotating speed; if the water pressure is too weak, it will be difficult to drive the rotating member rotate; if the water pressure is too strong, the rotating speed of the rotating member will be excessive.